


Redder Grass Cast

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Redder Grass [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Series: Redder Grass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. The Radio Host -- Alastor Le Rouge

  * _Still Cyno- and Techno-phobic_
  * _(Platonically) Best Friends with Angel Dust, borderline bromance_
  * _Not a fan of being touched, but only lets Angel touch him_
  * _Opens up the Happy Hotel with the Princess of Hell sponsoring_
  * _Part-time radio host, used to be fulltime_
  * _Instead of smiling as a form of intimidation, he smiles as a form of confidence_
  * _He'll frown when he is severely upset and/or loses his confidence_
  * _Upbeat and Gentlemanly_
  * _Has slight cases of OCD tendencies_
  * _Not fond of his past_
  * _Still a mama's boy and loves jambalaya_
  * _Has a slight Creole/Cajun accent, (He'll jump into the Trans-Atlantic accent when he's on air or really excited)_
  * _Still not a fan of Vox_




	2. The Spunky Spider -- Angel Dust

  * _Never worked for Valentino nor Porn Studios_
  * _Doesn't have a golden tooth_
  * _(Platonically) Best Friends with Alastor, borderline bromance_
  * _First met Alastor after being in Hell for a few months_
  * _Fiercely protective of the deer_
  * _Mimzy is his girl-buddy_
  * _Works part-time at Mimzy's club, used to work full-time_
  * _Still has Fat Nuggets_
  * _Still skilled with guns_
  * _Not a fan of Valentino_
  * _Still on bad terms with his family except for his sister_
  * _Oversees the hotel's management_
  * _Tends to act like a stern matron_




	3. Hell's #3 Porn Actress -- Vaggie

  * _Works at Porn Studios_
  * _Is not the #1 star, but is among the most popular_
  * _In a negative relationship with Velvet_
  * _Close friends with Cherri Bomb_
  * _Still skilled with a spear_




	4. The Princess of Hell -- Charlotte Magne

  * _Feared_
  * _Is still in a relationship with Seviathan Von Eldritch_
  * _Likes to poke fun at Angel_
  * _Flirts with Vaggie_
  * _Curious about Alastor_
  * _Bit of a daddy's girl_




	5. Don't Call Me Darling -- Niffty

  * She is still a clean freak
  * She is a greaser (apparently, they existed in the 50s too)
  * Still holds on to the believes of an ideal woman, but on her own terms
  * A feminist
  * She is more gruff, sort of like OG!Husk
  * She smokes cigars
  * Straight
  * Owns a motorcycle
  * A tsundere
  * She was Charlie's personal maid until she started working at the hotel




End file.
